goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe
''Moe & Joe Babysit Bella and Get Grounded ''is a grounded video created by Kosta Karatzovalis. Moe and Joe have to babysit a girl named Bella Jackson while their parents are at a parent-teacher conference. At the movies, the boys are angry because they are in the Movies for Kids section seeing Elena and the Secret of Avalor. They hate the movie, because they saw the film too many times. Eventually, Moe and Joe throw two cobalt bombs on the big screen, causing Bella to cry and the other kids to boo and throw popcorn. The boys sneak off to see Dunkirk, but their parents got them punished for seeing Dunkirk instead of Elena and the Secret of Avalor with Bella. Aside from that, Custard and Ka-Chung beat Moe and Joe up with their chainsaws. Transcript Moe: Hey, Dad, who's that little girl with the blonde hair, and what is she doing in our house? Moe & Joe's Father: Boys, while we are going to your school for a parent-teacher conference, you need to babysit Mrs. Jackson's daughter, Bella. Also, you two are still grounded, so don't watch or play any movies, shows, or video games made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network while we're gone, okay? Joe: All right, Dad. We won't. Moe: We promise that we'll babysit Bella. Moe & Joe's Father: Great! See you later. (After their parents leave, the boys talk about how much they hate babysitting children) Moe: Man, I hate babysitting children. They're always so bratty and want us to do what they want to do. Whenever they don't have their way, they throw a huge tantrum. I'd rather go and eat a live bug sandwich than babysit a kid who acts like a little monster. Joe: Yeah, me too. But the Jacksons are our neigbors, and they're very nice. I sure hope their little daughter isn't as bratty and rude as the other kids we babysat in the past. (Suddenly, Bella comes over to them) Bella: Can we play a game? Moe: Uh, sure. I've got some board games in my room. Want me to get one for you? Bella: Can we play Candyland? I love Candyland! Moe: All right, Candyland it is. (So, Moe goes to his room and grabs a board game. He and Joe play the game with Bella. After the game is over, Joe wants to watch Cartoon Network) Joe: Man, I could go for a little television right now after playing a silly board game with a kid we're supposed to look after. Wanna watch Regular Show? Moe: Gosh, I'd love to, but we can't. Our parents won't let us watch anything by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network. Remember? Joe: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Playing Candyland with a kid we're looking after almost took my brain away. I think we'd better watch something else. Moe: You're right. Let's switch to Netflix. (Moe and Joe turn on Netflix. Just then, Bella peeks over their shoulders to see what they're doing) Bella: Are you watching TV? Moe: Yes, we are. Care to join us? Bella: Sure! Can we watch Puffin Rock? I love that show. Moe: No way. We're not gonna spend our time on Netflix watching some silly kiddie show. Joe: No, we're not. Let's watch something cooler, like Phineas and Ferb or Skylanders Academy. Moe: Wait, I got a better idea. Let's give Bella our laptop to keep her busy. That way, she won't be snooping around and invading our privacy. Joe: All right. Hey, Bella, how about you play with our laptop instead? Bella: Okay! (Joe gives Bella his laptop, and she starts playing games and watching some silly YouTube videos) Joe: That ought to keep her busy for a while. Now, let's watch Skylanders Academy. (Later, Bella is searching for something on Google, when she sees something that catches her eye. She runs over to Moe and Joe and shows them what she saw) Bella: Moe! Joe! Look what I found! Moe: What is it, Bella? Bella: They're showing Elena and the Secret of Avalor at the local matinee today! Can we go see it? Joe: Give me that. (Joe takes the laptop, and the boys see the ad for the movie. They're not very happy about it) Moe: Bella, are you kidding us? There's no way we're gonna see a silly Disney Princess film. Joe: Yeah, and we don't want to see a movie if it's not made by Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network. Besides, you don't know what real entertainment is. Bella: But, guys, Elena isn't like any other Disney Princess. She's a strong girl who stands up for herself! She's one of the perfect role models for girls, especially six-year-olds like me! Besides, my parents almost never take me to the movies, so I only watch movies on DVD at home or when someone is babysitting me. Can we go see that movie? Please? It'll be fun! Moe: All right, fine. We'll take you to the movies. Bella: Yay! (So, Moe and Joe take Bella to the movies. They go to the Movies for Kids section of the theater. They sit down and get ready to watch Elena and the Secret of Avalor) Bella: Yay, I can't wait to see this movie! Moe: This better be good. (As the movie plays, Moe and Joe get really mad) Joe: Ugh! This movie is so stupid. Why did we agree to take Bella to see this anyway? Moe: Yeah, she should know that we hate anything cutesy and girly, especially Disney Princesses. That's it! We're gonna destroy the screen! Joe: How are we gonna do that? Moe: We'll use these destructive cobalt bombs. Joe: Let's do it! Bombs away! (Moe and Joe throw the bombs at the screen. Once the screen is destroyed, Bella starts crying while the rest of the audience starts booing and throwing popcorn) Moe: Yes! We destroyed the movie screen! Now that's been taken care of, it might be a good time to see Dunkirk without letting our parents know. (When Moe and Joe are seeing Dunkirk, their mother comes to the movies to check on Bella.) Moe and Joe's Mom: I wonder if Moe, and Joe are watching a good movie with Bella? (When she walks in, she sees the broken screen, the booing audience, and Bella throwing a tantrum) Moe and Joe's mother: Bella, what's the matter? You seem quite upset. Bella (Crying): Moe and Joe destroyed the big screen while we were seeing Elena and the Secret of Avalor, and then they ran away and left me all alone! It's all their fault! Moe and Joe's mother: What? That's it! My sons are gonna be in deep, deep trouble when I catch them seeing a PG-13 rated movie. I sure hope it isn't Dunkirk, or any other movie made by Warner Bros. for that matter. (Moe and Joe are enjoying Dunkirk, when suddenly their mother storms into the movie) Moe and Joe's mother (800% Scary Voice): Moe and Joe, how dare you two ditch Bella to go and see Dunkirk? You were supposed to be watching Elena and the Secret of Avalor with Bella, but no, you just destroyed the movie screens and left her crying. You'll be punished when we get home! (At home) Moe and Joe's father: Moe and Joe! How could you do this to Mrs. Jackson's six-year-old daughter? You know that we brought her in your house again because you two were caught watching Dunkirk. Now, look, you made Bella cry, and it's all your fault. Moe and Joe's Mother: Apologize to Bella right now, or you'll lose all of your stuffs made by your favorite companies and get sent to bed early and get forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday nonstop! Moe: No! We don't want to. There's no way that we can apologize to her. Joe: Yeah, Bella's a little monster, and it's her parents' fault that we had to look after her. Moe and Joe's Father: Moe and Joe, you are big trouble. Starting tomorrow morning, you will be watching The Lion King with Shimajirō and his friends and classmates everyday. This time, Custard and Ka-Chung will beat you two up. Moe and Joe's Mother: Custard and Ka-Chung, beat Moe and Joe up. (Custard and Ka-Chung appear) Custard: This is what you both will get for destroying the movie screen and made Bella cry. Now we're going to smash your skulls! Prepare to die! Ka-Chung: Prepare to die! Custard and Ka-Chung: IN THREE, TWO, ONE! (Later, Bella is at home, still upset over what happened. Her parents are comforting her) Bella: Mother, why did you allow Moe and Joe to babysit me? You told me that they were reliable babysitters for me, but you lied! Mrs. Jackson: I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know that those two boys would cause trouble and upset you. But it's okay. It's over now. Your parents promised me that Moe and Joe won't babysit you again. Bella: Why do those boys cause so much trouble? Why did they get so mad and destroy the movie screen? Mr. Jackson: We don't know, Bella. I guess that's just the way they act. They can be very mischievous at times and always cause trouble. Mrs. Jackson: They sure do. How about I give you a treat to cheer you up? We can watch a movie together to make up for what happened. How does that sound? Bella (happy): Oh, I would love that! (So, Bella has some chocolate cookies and watches the Maya the Bee movie with her parents) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Moe & Joe Deserves